runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Wiki's Birthday Awards
---- ---- = RSFFWiki Anniversary Awards 2008 = ---- Hi everybody! As we know the wiki's birthday is very close, and I was thinking it would be appropriate to have a ceremony celebrating the best things about the wiki's history so far. So, I propose we have a ceremony akin to the Oscars where one or more judges select articles from a list of nominees to be winners in a particular category. --Fegaxeyl 07:29, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Things to do: Decide judges Judges will have to be fair and co-operative, and non-biased to each other. It could work to have just one judge, so people don't spy on what decisions are being made. Also, it would be quicker, but you decide. How many judges? One Two or more Choose categories These are the categories in which we create the awards. So far I have come up with: *Best first article *Best Role Play *Best Image *Longest quality article *Most humorous article *Best of the best (either the best page across the wiki or the best page in the winning articles) As we have a wide number of users we need at least ten or more categories, so please if you have a good idea for one mention it below. *Best serial *Best character **Best villain **Best "good guy" *Best story (overall; excluding role-plays; nominees must be complete) The Name Obviously we need something that sounds better than Wiki's Birthday Awards. Any ideas? *RSFF Wiki 1st Anniversary Awards 2008 *RuneScape Fan Fiction WikiNanza 2008 Ugozima 11:16, 30 August 2008 (UTC) *RSFFWiki Anniversary Awards 2008 Andrew 16:27, 30 August 2008 (UTC) (simple, but sweet.) *RuneScape Fan Fiction Awards 2008 23:42, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Nominate articles Once everything is decided we need every user to nominate one of their articles for one or more category. Preparation Now that most people have had a say; well, not most, but a good few; we should begin to vote on what we call the event etc. and who the judges will be. Personally I think that there should only be two or three judges to keep things simple. Judges How many judges? Two Three Four or more Please put who you think the judges should be here. Also, please say whether you think we should have one judge in a group focusing on just a few categories, whilst another works on another set of categories, or several judges working together over every nominee: Awards Please volunteer to create an award or certificate. If you do volunteer please make it as snazzy as possible, and please put some variety between each award. *I can do some, but not all, and with snazzy you mean mixing all kinds of colours and stuff? 23:30, 16 September 2008 (UTC) *Precisely. --Fegaxeyl 15:10, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Name Someone please fill this in Alright then No way! Any comments on the name? Please put them here: Nominate! Discussion time over - it's time to start nominating articles. Nominees Please nominate your own article, unless stated otherwise (with 'community nomination'). You may nominate as many as you like, but only one article per category. :Nominations closed; judgings will begin. 21:06, 10 October 2008 (UTC) *'Best first article' :1. Nominate Black Knights' Revenge --Airblade86 (Talk) 00:56, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::First by default. 04:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) *'Best Role Play' - Community nomination :1. Nominate Voyage to the Edge of the World --Fegaxeyl 07:12, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::Definitely more appealing to me than VIA, but not appealing enough for me to finish writing my parts (as probably noticed). I rate this as second. 05:52, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :2. Nominate Voyage Into Apocalypse --Andrew 08:34, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::Doesn't really appeal to me at all. Sorry. I rate this as third. 05:52, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :3. Nominate RuneScape - Battle of Asgarnia-- Ugozima 10:30, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::What's more of a classic than our first RP in which Asgarnia was pushed to the brink of destruction? I rate this as first. 05:52, 26 November 2008 (UTC) *'Best Image' :1. Nominate Image:ToaBPyrogom.png --Andrew 08:43, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::This looks rather good, but I still haven't even read its article. I can tell a bunch of time and work was put into this. Appeals to me lots. I rate this as first. 21:06, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with you, Chia. This must have been quite an effort, and is much clearer than my alien. I rate this first. The evil dude 16:08, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :2. Nominate Image:Zantrozian.png -- Arnie 08:53, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, but I can't really make out what I'm seeing that much. Doesn't help that I haven't even read the article it's about. To me, it looks like a Sangheili with an alligator gun and scythe tentacles, or something. Doesn't really appeal to me. I rate this as fourth. Signatures/Chiafriend12 21:06, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Go Sangheili! :P This is probabaly my best drawing, yet there are better images nominated. I rate this third. The evil dude 16:08, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :3. Nominate Image:Gielinor.png-- Ugozima 10:30, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::This image is really out of this world! (Bad pun, whatever.) ::I like the concept of drawing Gielinor as a planet in outer space. If I was to include the actual space photo in my judgement, it would be kinda' unfair to everyone else's nominations. One thing keeps bugging me, though. What's with the other planets? I'm guessing their from some article I haven't read. I rate this as second. 21:06, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::What program was used to make this? Whatever it was, it produced a great result. I rate this second. The evil dude 16:08, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks! I created this using Photoshop Elements. It's pretty simple to do; if you want a full length explanation just message me later. 23:03, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :4. Nominate Image:Battle of draynor and lumby.gif -- 09:25, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Nice, it's actually animated. The only nominated animation, and perhaps the only animation on the wiki. ::It clearly depicts the movements and such of the respective battle, but it goes rather slow. Like 0.33fps. But if it went 16fps, we wouldn't be able to make out what's going on, would we? It's also only four frames, so the lines' movements are somewhat chunky. I rate this as third. 21:06, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't read the article, so I'm assuming from the title its a battle. Nicely animated, but not really that exciting. All I'm seeing is a bunch of arrows around the map. I rate this as fourth. The evil dude 16:08, 11 October 2008 (UTC) *'Longest quality article' - Community nomination :1. Nominate Chiafriend12 --Fegaxeyl 07:12, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::Well, um, it's really long. And it's about my character. And I think it's really pwnage :). I rate this as N/A '. 05:52, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :2. Nominate The Battle of Ardougne -- Arnie 08:46, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::Also really long. I'll have to read it. ::*reads it* ::Okay, I haven't finished reading it. It's long. :O 05:52, 26 November 2008 (UTC) *'Most humorous article :1. Nominate Wiki War-- Arnie 08:46, 21 September 2008 (UTC) (what? It has Jar-Jar bashing, Spartans and everything XD) ::Funny. :) I like this over Sillit Bam, so I rate this as first. 04:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :2. Nominate Sillit Bam--Fegaxeyl 07:12, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::I liked it, it was funny, but I prefer the Wiki War. I rate this as second. 04:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) *'Best of the best' (Best winning article) *'Best collaborative project' - Community nomination (Note: This may not include stories from serials) :1. Nominate Timeline -- Arnie 08:46, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::Even though I made this, it's just a... List with links. Not really an article. More like a project page. I rate this as third. 21:06, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::I rate this as second. It may be full of links, but is still a long but readable article. The evil dude 16:08, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :2. Nominate The Coal Rocks --Fegaxeyl 07:12, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::This only really has a paragraph about the band, and then the rest of the article is filled with their discography and tours. I rate this as second. 21:06, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::I rate this as third. Another great community effort, and a hell load of discography. I can't think of much else to say. The evil dude 16:08, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :3. Nominate Yu-Gi-Oh!: RuneScape Expansion 15:21, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::I don't mean to be selfish by rating mine as being so good, but I just happen to think it's the best. It summarizes what it is, when it was released, its impact, the new types, and has somewhere around over 100 cards (all with images, even). I rate this as first. 21:06, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::I rate this as first. Quite clearly a community effort, and is full of images, making a colourful, presentable page. The evil dude 16:08, 11 October 2008 (UTC) *'Best serial' - Community nomination :1. Nominate Gielinor --Fegaxeyl 07:12, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::First by default. 04:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) *'Best character' **''Best villain'' :1. Nominate Angeror -- Arnie 08:46, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::First by default. 04:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) **''Best hero'' :1. Nominate Drauss --Fegaxeyl 07:12, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::The Drauss article is kinda' short, and unfinished (as per the "(TO BE CONTINUED)".). I rate this as be decided. :2. Nominate The Assassin --Andrew 08:34, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :3. Nominate Chiafriend12 -- Arnie 08:54, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :4. Nominate Dancus Frumac-- Ugozima 10:30, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :5. Nominate Jake -- 20:24, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :6. Nominate Tarqinder -- Mr. Garrison 20:32, 24 September 2008 (UTC) *'Best story' (overall; excluding role-plays; nominees must be complete) - Community nomination #Nominate The Creator's Curse -- Arnie 08:46, 21 September 2008 (UTC) #Nominate The Battle of Ardougne -- 15:20, 21 September 2008 (UTC) #Nominate Night of the Sea Slug -- Mr. Garrison 20:32, 24 September 2008 (UTC) To clarify, I'll put it this way. Three people might nominate 'The Finite Earth' for 'Best Serial' as it is a community nomination. The evil dude might nominate 'Angeror' for 'Best villain', but no one else may, as it is not a community nominate article. Instead they will have to nominate their own articles. So someone should nominate their own villain for 'Best villain'. Understand? Good. As a judge, I think it's time for my first, uh, judgement. Some categories look like they have enough nominees. The Best hero category has 7 nominies, for example. But other categories, like Best villain only have a few nominies (or 1 in that case), so I think that once categories reach five nominies, we close them so there's not hardly any entries, and there's not too many. Or, we could just go with what he have by, let's say, October 5th, so we don't wait eternity for some categories. 15:21, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :I agree Chia. Five nominees is enough for each category. And we should have a deadline - the wiki was one a couple of days ago. We can't keep this running until Christmas... Arnie 15:30, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Judges The judges will be: Chiafriend12 The evil dude If either one decides not to be a judge, then could another admin please volunteer. Also, could the judges please inform Jigo22 or anyone sharing the task of making the awards about who has won. JUDGES: Remember that this is to be a fair competition! Please do not be biased with work. Awards Jigo22 will be making the awards as he is the only one who expressed interest. Jigo, let's have: A 'winner' award for each category. A 'runner up' award for each category - only one, for the article which the judges have decided was almost going to be a winner but not quite as good. A 'This article was nominated' award - it doesn't need to say the article's name or anything, but it shows that the article was nominated. If Jigo22 wants to delegate the responsibilities to someone else, or if someone wishes to help, please put your name below: Comment: Two things. First, I get it that since judges are qulifying in first, second and so on, the "runner up" is for second place. Second, I believe that the nominated award can be the same for all entries, I suppose I don't have to make one nominated award for each category. I have lots of work this week since we are in our last school month this year and there are some projects I have to do, so maybe I will make the the awards on weekend. 21:13, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Miscellaneous comments and ideas *For the poll I put Two or more, but the damn thing isn't working, so I'm noting it here. Arnie 08:44, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I think users should be able to nominate more than one of their articles, but only one for each category. 15:55, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :That's how I intend for it to work. Nice to see you back on the wiki, Jigo, too. --Fegaxeyl 16:11, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Took me about ten tries to vote for multiple judges. This is kind of what I was talking about on the thread about merging the competitions into one. It's hard to believe this site's been around for almost a year now! 23:42, 30 August 2008 (UTC)